If I Let You Go
by Crimson Fruit
Summary: Discontinued untuk sementara waktu  mungkin selamanya . Terimakasih sudah mengikuti sampai sejauh ini T T
1. Chapter 1: Flashback

Ni hao...

Ketemu lagi dengan saya XD

Yo, saya datang dengan fic romance kali ini...

Dan ini fic romance pertama saya

Jadi maaf kalau ceritanya masih amatarin, jelek, gak mutu, dan semacamnya.

Hehe, daripada saya banyak bacod, mending langsung baca aja :D

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Sasuke x Hinata x Kakashi**

**Warning: OOC (Mungkin), gak mutu, Hinata POV, gaje, abal, jelek, typo, AU, dll.**

**Hope you enjoy this...**

Chapter 1: Flashback

Matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya di ufuk timur, menandakan bahwa pagi ini akan menjadi pagi yang cerah. Aku menaburkan beberapa sendok gula ke dalam gelas berisi teh kesukaan kakakku, Kakashi Hatake. Namun itu dulu. Sejak sebulan yang lalu, ia bukan lagi menjadi kakakku, melainkan resmi menjadi suamiku.

Kalian pasti menganggap hubungan kami ini haram. Aku tau itu. Tapi asal kalian tau, aku juga tidak menginginkan semua ini. Semua ini berawal sejak kejadian 2 bulan yang lalu.

**Flashback, 2 months ago**

"Hinata, apa nanti malam kau ada acara?"

"Um... Se-sepertinya tidak ada. Memangnya ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam, bisa?"

"Te-tentu. Jam berapa?"

"Tujuh malam. Aku akan menjemputmu"

"Baiklah"

Aku menutup teleponku. Pembicaraanku dengan Sasuke berakhir sudah. Ku lirik jam yang tergantung manis di dinding kamarku. Jarum pendek jam itu menunjuk ke angka empat dan jarum panjangnya ke angka satu. Itu artinya, sudah jam empat sore lewat lima menit.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Tiga jam lagi, Sasuke akan menjemputku. Jadi lebih baik, aku siap-siap dari sekarang.

Tiga puluh menit telah berlalu, aku pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku telah menyelesaikan acara mandiku. Sekarang, aku tinggal memilih baju dan merias wajah.

Kubuka lemari dua pintuku. Di sana ada banyak baju dengan warna dan model yang berbeda-beda. Setelah melihat-lihat selama beberapa saat, akhirnya ku putuskan untuk memakai sebuah dress selutut bewarna putih keungu-unguan.

**18.57 P.M**

Kini aku berada di ruang tamu ditemani Kakashi-nii sekarang. Aku sedang menunggu kedatangan Sasuke sambil mengotak-ngatik handphoneku. Sedangkan Kakashi-nii, ia terlihat sedang asyik berkutat dengan Note-Book nya.

Aku baru saja ingin menelepon Sasuke ketika suara klakson mobil mengagetkanku. Aku pun segera berlari ke luar rumah. Namun sebelum itu, aku pamit dulu pada Kakashi-nii.

"Nii-san, aku pergi dulu ya," pamitku. Aku tidak mendengar Nii-san menjawab, namun aku melihat kepala Nii-san yang mengangguk kecil.

Di halaman depan rumahku, tampaklah mobil Sasuke dengan Sasuke yang bersender di samping mobil itu. Dia mengenakan jas bewarna hitam dan dibalik jasnya itu ada sebuah kemeja bewarna putih dengan dasi bewarna merah. Rambut pantat ayamnya -ehem-, eh maksudku, rambut Emo nya terlihat lebih berbentuk dari biasanya. Satu kata untuknya, keren!

"Hiya, Hinata. Kau cantik," komentar Sasuke ketika melihatku yang sedang cengo melihat penampilannya. Komentarnya itu sukses membuat wajahku memerah seketika.

"Sa-Sasuke, kau ini," sahutku malu-malu. Kenapa? Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Apa mungkin karena penampilan Sasuke malam ini ya? Ah, lupakan.

"Hn? Sebaiknya kita langsung pergi, Hinata" katanya. Ia membukakan pintu di belakangnya dan menyuruhku masuk. Setelah aku masuk, ia juga ikut masuk ke dalam mobil melalui pintu di seberangku.

"Ki-kita makan di mana, Sasuke?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke setelah Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil. Bukannya menjawab, ia malah tersenyum padaku. Hal itu sukses membuat wajahku memerah.

"Rahasia." katanya kemudian. Aku mengembungkan pipiku, tanda tak puas dengan jawabannya. Melihat aku begitu, Sasuke malah tertawa. Tapi bukan tertawa seperti tawanya Naruto yang blak-blakkan itu, melainkan hanya sebuah tawa kecil yang diiringi dengan kata-kata 'Kau akan tau nanti, sayang'

**07.18 P.M**

Mobil Jaguar bewarna hitam milik Sasuke berhenti di sebuah bangunan. Bangunan itu sangatlah mewah. Dan tentu saja, bangunan itu adalah sebuah Restoran.

"Sa-Sasuke, kita makan...di sini?" Tanyaku ragu. Apa benar aku dan Sasuke akan makan di sini? Restoran ini seperti Restoran Presiden saja. Mewah dan megah, juga sangat cocok bagi sepasang kekasih untuk berkencan. Yah, sama seperti aku dan Sasuke sekarang. Hehe...

"Ya" jawabnya singkat sambil turun dari mobilnya. Aku pun ikut turun dari mobil. Namun ketika hendak membuka pintu, pintunya sudah terbuka sendiri-eh bukan terbuka sendiri, tapi, dibukakan Sasuke.

"Silahkan, nona," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Aku pun segera turun dari mobilnya dengan canggung dan tentu saja, wajah yang memerah.

Setelah memastikan mobil sudah terkunci, Sasuke menggandeng tanganku masuk ke dalam restoran yang berdiri kokoh di depan kami.

Kini, aku sedang cengo di depan pintu Restoran tempat di mana kami berada sekarang. Bagian dalam restoran itu, benar-benar sebanding dengan penampilan luarnya. Mewah, Elegant, dan, oh, ini benar-benar perfect!

Eh, jangan salah sangka dulu. Bukannya aku katrok atau tidak pernah ke restoran mewah. Malahan sebaliknya. Setiap minggunya, aku pasti diajak Kakashi-nii atau Sasuke pergi makan malam di Restoran-restoran Elite. Bukannya aku sombong loh, tapi-ah, ya sudahlah.

Aku terlalu asyik dengan pikiranku. Sehingga, tanpa aku sadari, rupanya aku sudah duduk bersebrangan dengan Sasuke di salah satu tempat duduk di restoran itu. Aku juga tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi Sasuke menatapku terus.

"Sa-Sasuke? Ke-kenapa kau menatapku se-seperti itu?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke. Lagi-lagi, ia malah tidak menjawab. Malahan, ia beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekati ku. Eh, apa? Mendekatiku?

"Hinata..." Panggilnya dengan nada yang, err, aneh?

"A-ada, ada apa, Sasu-ke?"

"Maukah kau..." Katanya seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantong celananya. Aku menatap lekat-lekat sesuatu di tangan Sasuke yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai nampak dari dalam kantongnya. Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari pada biasanya.

"...menikah...denganku?" Katanya sembari berlutut dan menunjukkan sebuah kotak bewarna merah yang berbentuk hati. Di dalamnya ada sebuah cincin berlian yang sangat mewah.

DEG!

Perasaanku campur aduk. Senang, kaget, bingung bercampur menjadi satu. Sasuke, dia sedang...melamarku? Oh Kami-sama! Apakah ini benar? Kalau ini hanya mimpi, kumohon jangan bangunkan aku. Aku mencubit tanganku. Sakit. Berarti ini bukan mimpi! Dia benar-benar sedang melamarku!

"Hinata, jawab aku"

"Sa-Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"A-aku mau" jawabku pasti namun gugup. Dapat kulihat sebuah senyum terlukis di wajah tampannya. Ia menarik tanganku dan melingkarkan sebuah cincin dari dalam kotak berbentuk hati itu ke jari manisku. Aku tersenyum canggung melihat hal itu. Setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan menciumku. Aku kaget, namun akhirnya, aku menutup mataku dan membalas ciumannya.

Selang beberapa menit, Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya.

"Bulan depan, kita menikah," bisiknya tepat di telingaku. Tak lama setelah itu, Sasuke menarik tubuhku ke pelukannya. Aku pun membalas pelukannya itu. Saat itu juga, aku mendengar suara tepuk tangan yang sangat riuh. Yang bertepuk tangan adalah semua penghuni restoran itu. Karna merasa malu, aku pun menenggelamkan kepalaku ke dada bidang Sasuke.

**08.54 P.M**

Aku baru saja sampai di rumahku. Setelah mengucapkan 'Sampai jumpa besok' pada Sasuke, aku pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tadaima," kataku sambil melepas sepatu hak tinggiku. Tumben tidak ada sahutan dari Kakashi-nii. Apa Kakashi-nii sudah tidur ya? Ah, tidak mungkin. Kakashi-nii selalu menungguku sampai aku pulang.

Aku menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai dua. Di sepanjang perjalananku, aku terus menerus memanggil Kakashi-nii. Tapi tetap tidak ada sahutan. Apa memang Kakashi-nii sudah tidur ya.

Sesampainya di lantai dua, aku tidak langsung menuju ke kamarku, melainkan ke kamar Kakashi-nii dulu. Aku mengetuk pintunya sebanyak 3 kali. Tidak ada sahutan, ku ketuk lagi. Sampai ketika aku merasa jengkel, aku langsung saja membuka pintu kamar itu.

Pintu terbuka. Kakashi-nii tidak ada. Aduh, Kakashi-nii kemana ini. Aku pun keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah itu, aku melangkah ke kamarku.

**CKLEK**

Pintu kamarku terbuka, padahal aku belum menyentuhnya. Dari balik pintu itu, muncullah Kakashi-nii. Jadi, Kakashi-nii di kamarku? Tapi, tunggu dulu. Kenapa dengan Kakashi-nii? Wajahnya pucat, rambutnya acak-acakan, dan juga, ada bekas darah di kemejanya.

"Ka-Kakashi-nii? Ka-kakak kenapa?" Tanyaku. Kakashi-nii menyeriangi. Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Takut. Aku jarang melihat Kakashi-nii seperti itu. Atau lebih tepatnya, baru pertama kali.

"E-eh"

Kakashi-nii, secara tiba-tiba menarik tanganku. Ia membawaku ke lantai bawah. Aku meronta minta dilepaskan. Genggaman tangannya pada tanganku terlalu kuat.

"Ka-Kakashi-nii, sa-sakit. Lepaskan aku," pintaku. Namun Kakashi-nii sama sekali tak menghiraukanku. Malahan, ia semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan mempercepat laju jalannya. Aku yang sedang ditariknya hampir saja terjatuh.

Kini, aku dan Kakashi-nii sudah sampai di lantai satu. Namun Kakashi-nii belum juga menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terus berjalan sambil terus memegangiku.

BRAK!

Pintu di hadapan kami berdua di buka dengan keras oleh Kakashi-nii. Aku terkejut. Sebenarnya, dia kenapa? Dia terlihat sangat menakutkan. Kami-sama, tolonglah aku.

"Masuk" kata Kakashi-nii dingin sambil mendorongku masuk ke dalam ruangan yang kuketahui adalah gudang. Aku jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Tiba-tiba, Kakashi-nii kembali menarik tanganku dan menyeretku ke pojok ruangan. Di sana, terlihatlah sebuah tempat yang mirip dengan tempat untuk memancu orang. Kami-sama, apakah Kakashi-nii ingin memancu ku? Kuharap tidak. Kami-sama, kumohon, tolong aku.

Kakashi-nii mengambil sebuah tali yang tergelatak tak jauh dari tempat pancu itu. Ia mengikat satu tanganku dengan salah satu ujung tali itu. Sedangkan ujung tali yang lainnya, ia ikatkan pada tiang tempat pancu itu.

Aku kaget. Kakashi-nii, ia benar-benar ingin memancuku? Tidak boleh, ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"Kakashi-nii! A-apa yang kau lakukan. Lepaskan aku!" Seruku sambil berusaha melepas tali yang mengikat salah satu tanganku dengan tanganku yang lainnya. Namun sayang, terlambat. Kakashi-nii sudah lebih dulu menarik tanganku itu dan mengikatnya.

"Le-lepas! Lepaskan aku!"

"Heh, kau tau apa salahmu, Hinata?" Tanya Kakashi-nii sinis. Aku hanya menatapnya kesal. Ia menyeriangi. Ia mensejajarkan tingginya denganku yang duduk di lantai dengan cara berjongkok. Ia mengelus pipiku dengan jari telunjukknya.

"Ka-Kakashi-nii, a-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanyaku takut-takut. Seriangannya semakin lebar. Aku menutup mataku. Aku takut.

"Buka matamu"

"..."

"Buka!"

"Ka-Kakashi-nii..."

"Kau mau tau apa yang mau kulakukan padamu?"

"..."

"Heh, akan kuberitahu. Aku ingin mengurungmu di sini, menjauhkanmu dari dunia luar, dan juga...membatalkan pernikahanmu"

"A-apa! Kau tidak boleh memperlakukanku begitu!"

"Siapa bilang? Kau di bawah kendaliku, Hinata. Jadi, ikutilah aturanku"

"Ta-tapi...kena-pa?"

"Kenapa? Karna aku mencintaimu"

"!"

Kakashi-nii tiba-tiba memelukku. Aku tidak terima dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun apa daya, tanganku masih terikat. Aku pun berharap cemas pada Kakashi-nii agar dia mau melepaskan ku.

"Ka-Kakashi-nii, lepaskan..."

"Kenapa? Tak suka?"

"A-aku"

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Tangannya yang berada di belakang kepalaku mengelus lembut rambutku. Hal itu membuatku risih sekaligus nyaman. Ya, nyaman.

**Keesokan paginya... Normal POV**

Suara bel bergema di seluruh rumah, tanda ada seseorang yang membunyikannya. Kakashi yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari pintu masuk pun bergegas membuka pintunya.

CKLEK

Pintu itu terbuka. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut bermodel bak pantat ayam terlihat di luar sana. Kakashi menaikkan alisnya. 'Mau apa dia satang kemari?' Batinnya tidak suka.

"Ada apa, Uchiha?"

"Hinata, apa dia ada?"

"Tidak. Dia pergi ke Amegakure selama 1 bulan kedepan"

"Ah, padahal kami harus siap-siap untuk pernikahan kami"

"Aku tidak peduli. Hinata memang tidak ada di sini. Sekarang, pulanglah"

Setelah mengatakan itu pada tamu yang rupanya adalah Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi pun menutup pintunya. Samar-samar ia mendengar umpatan Sasuke dari luar. 'Damn it, Kakashi', begitulah yang ia dengar.

Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan kediaman Kakashi dan Hinata. Dengan perasaan kesal, ia mengendarakan mobilnya pergi entah ke mana.

Melihat Sasuke sudah pergi, Kakashi menyeriangi dan pergi ke tempat di mana ia mengurung Hinata kemarin.

Sesampainya di sana, ia melihat Hinata yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi yang tak seharusnya. Merasa kasihan, Kakashi melepaskan kedua ikatan tali itu pada tangan Hinata Kemudian, ia menggendongnya ke lantai atas, tepatnya ke kamar tidurnya.

Setelah meletakkan Hinata di tempat tidur, Kakashi menatap Hinata lekat, dari atas sampai bawah. Entah mengapa, ia merasa gelisah. Merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang salah, ia segera berjalan keluar kamarnya.

"Tidak. Tidak boleh."

**TBC**

**Oh My God!**

**Aku yang buat ini cerita? Ya ampun *nepuk jidat***

**Gak nyangka, ini fic beneran saya publish. Sumpah! Gak nyangka banget! #bakared**

**Jadi...gimana fic ini? Gaje 'kan?**

**Pasti!**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian? Fic ini lebih baik di hapus atau dilanjutkan?**

**Kasih tau lewat review ya...**

**Kalo banyak yang minta dihapus, saya hapus kok! Kalau banyak yang minta lanjutin *pasti gak ada*, dengan senang hati saya akan lanjutkan!**

**Saya minta pendapatnya ya... :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Be My Wife

Yo!

Chapter 2 udah saya Update! ^.^

Ada yang nunggu gak? #plak.

O ya, saya seneng banget loh, banyak yang minta lanjutin. Hiks, hiks *nangis bombay*

Ehem, ane bales review dulu yak! :D

**azelea ungu **: Saya juga tak tau kenapa Kakashi jadi gitu #plak. Iya nih, karena fic KakaHina tuh langka, makanya saya buat. Hehe, di sini akan di jelasin mereka saudara kandung atau bukan. Arigatou sudah review ^^

**Mazimu mei** : Hehe, iya. Gak bakalan di hapus kok kalau banyak yang minta lanjut. Nih, udah saya lanjutkan. Arigatou sudah review ^^

**saya orang nabok kamu tadi** : Ada typo ya? Sudah saya duga... Iya nih, padahal saya gak niat jadiin Kakashi kayak gitu, tapi tetep aja jadi gitu(?). Anyway, arigatou sudah review ^^

**uchiyuu nagisa** : Ahahaha. Makasih, saya kira fic ini abal sangat. Di sini akan diberitahu, Kakashi sama Hinata saudara kandung bukan. Hehe, Arigatou sudah review ^^

**Thi3x** : Di sini bakalan di jelaskan Kakashi sama Hinata itu saudara kandung atau bukan. Sebenarnya, Kakashi itu gak jahat dan egois. Melainkan sebaliknya. Tapi di Chap 1 emang sih, Kakashi terkesan egois. Sasuke? Hehe, baca aja fic ini. Pertanyaan anda bakal kejawab kok! XD Arigatou sudah review ^^

**OraRi HinaRa** : Hehe, baca aja chap ini. Akan diberitahu kok, Kakashi sama Hinata itu saudara kandung atau bukan. Arigatou sudah review ^^

**Botol Pasir** : Iya, gak bakal di hapus :D. Ini udah saya lanjutkan... Hehe, Arigatou sudah review ^^

Hm! Makasih buat yang udah review Chap 1 ya! Yang jadi silent reader juga makasih ya. Intinya, makasih ke semuanya deh (?). Hehe, sekarang, mari kita mulai Chapter dua-nya! Yosh!

Chapter 2: Be My Wife

**Hinata POV**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Membiasakannya dengan cahaya matahari yang bersinar terang melewati gorden jendela kamar Kakashi-nii. Eh? Kamar Kakashi-nii? Aku tidak dikurung lagi?

Ku lihat posisiku sekarang, terbaring santai tanpa satu ikatan pun. Aku merasa lega akan hal ini. Sangat lega malahan.

Aku menuruni tempat tidur milik Kakashi-nii dengan malas-malasan. Sebenarnya aku masih ngantuk. Tapi ya sudahlah.

Aku melangkah ke arah pintu, kemudian membukanya.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanya Kakashi-nii dengan lembut padaku ketika pintu kamarnya telah terbuka seutuhnya. Kenapa dia jadi baik begini ya? Padahal kemarin dia jahat sekali padaku.

"Su-sudah," jawabku sekenanya. Ia tersenyum padaku. Tersenyum, bukan seriangan yang mengerikan seperti kemarin itu. Kami-sama, terimakasih sudah mengembalikan sifat hangatnya yang dulu...

"Ehm, tadi Sasuke mencarimu"

"Be-benarkah?"

"Hn. Sudah siang, pergilah mandi"

"Tu-tunggu dulu, a-apa Sasuke menitipkan pesan untukku?"

"Tidak ada"

'Tidak ada', aku cukup kecewa dengan kata-kata itu. Menyebalkan. Kenapa kau tidak menitipkan satu pesan pun padaku, Sasuke?

"Hinata?"

"Ya?"

"Mandi"

"I-iya"

Aku pun pergi ke kamar mandi. Aku akan mandi, sesuai perintahnya. Tapi-eh, aku juga bisa mandi sendiri tanpa harus diperintahkan.

Sebelumnya, aku ingin memperkenalkan rumahku. Rumahku terdiri dari dua lantai, lantai ke satu terdapat sebuah dapur beserta ruang makan, ruang tamu, satu kamar mandi dan satu kamar tamu. Lantai ke dua hanya ada dua kamar tidur dengan masing-masing satu kamar mandi di dalamnya, dan juga sebuah ruang keluarga.

Kini, aku menuju ke salah satu ruangan di lantai dua, yakni kamarku. Aku ingin mandi di kamar mandi yang ada di kamarku karena di kamar mandi Kakashi-nii tidak ada shampoo yang cocok dengan rambutku.

Sesampainya di kamarku, aku langsung pergi ke kamar mandi. Rasanya gerah kalau tidak mandi.

.

.

20 menit kemudian, aku pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku mengambil sebuah baju yang terkesan santai untuk dipakai karena nanti aku tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana, alias, di rumah saja. Selesai mengenakan baju itu, aku pergi ke lantai satu. Aku merasa lapar.

Sesampainya di lantai satu, tepatnya di ruang makan, aku melihat beberapa makan bersusun rapi di atas meja. Segera saja, aku mengambil tempat untuk duduk dan langsung makan.

Tiba-tiba, Kakashi-nii muncul dari arah dapur sambil membawa sebuah sop yang kelihatannya masih panas. Ia meletakkan sop itu di atas meja. Melihatku makan dengan lahapnya, ia tertawa.

"Ka-kakak! Jangan tertawa..." Ucapku agak tidak senang. Kakashi-nii mengusap lembut kepalaku dan berkata, "Baiklah, aku tidak akan tertawa lagi". Ia berkata begitu sambil tersenyum lembut. Ah, aku senang sekali melihat senyumnya itu.

"Arigatou..." Seruku riang. Aku pun melanjutkan acara makanku.

Selama aku makan, aku merasakan aura yang aneh di sekitarku. Aku membalikkan kepalaku dan menemukan wajah yang menyiratkan kecemasan. Kecemasan? Kecemasan akan apa?

"Ka-Kakashi-nii? Ada apa?" Tanyaku penasaran. Namun Kakashi-nii tidak menjawab.

"He-hello... Kakak?" Panggilku lagi seraya menggerak-gerakkan tanganku di depan wajahnya. Tetapi tetap, ia tidak menjawab.

"Kakak?" Panggilku untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Syukurlah, kali ini ia menyaut.

"Y-ya?"

"Ke-kenapa melihatku begitu? A-apa ada yang salah denganku?"

"Tidak. Tapi..."

"Ta-tapi apa?"

"Lupakan. Lanjutkan saja acara makanmu," ucapnya pelan.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kakashi-nii pun pergi meninggalkanku. Aku ingin mencegahnya, tapi terlambat. Huft, padahal aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Lebih baik aku susul dia. Tapi, dia kemana ya? Sebaiknya aku cari di sekitar rumah. Dan tujuan pertamaku adalah lantai dua. Karena mungkin saja Kakashi-nii sedang berada di kamarnya...

TOK TOK TOK

Ku ketuk pintu kamar Kakashi-nii. Tak ada respon, aku pun langsung membuka pintu kamarnya. Lancang? Aku tidak bermaksud lancang, hanya saja, perasaanku tidak enak.

"Ka-Kakashi-nii? Kau di dalam?" Seruku saat memasuki kamarnya. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan. Kosong.

"Huft, tidak ada..." Desahku kecewa. Aku baru saja ingin pergi ketika sebuah suara dari belakangku menganggetkanku.

"Mencariku, Hinata?"

"E-eh, Ka-Kakashi-nii... Se-sejak kapan kau di be-belakangku?" Tanyaku gugup pada pemilik suara di belakangku yang rupanya adalah Kakashi-nii. Ia membalas pertanyaanku dengan sebuah senyuman simpul. Lalu dengan santai ia berkata, "Sejak kau mengetuk pintu,"

"O-oh..."

Yah, hanya kata 'oh' lah yang bisa keluar dari mulutku saat ini. Setelah itu, kami berdua terdiam. Tak lama kemudian, Kakashi-nii membuka pembicaraan.

"Hinata, boleh aku minta sesuatu padamu?"

"A-apa?"

"Lupakan Sasuke"

"Ke-kenapa a-"

CUP!

Sebuah ciuman sekilas mendarat di bibirku. Dan Kakashi-nii lah pelaku dari ciuman ini.

"Ke-kenapa ka-kau menciumku?"

"Maaf. Seharusnya tak kulakukan"

"Y-ya, me-memang"

"Tapi...tak bisakah kau berikan aku satu kesempatan?"

"Ke-kesempatan a-apa?"

"Kesempatan untuk mencintaimu..."

"..."

"Aku mohon..."

"I-itu tidak mungkin! A-aku adikmu, kau tidak boleh mencintaiku!"

"Tapi kau bukan adik kandungku"

"A-aku tau itu! Tapi tetap saja aku adalah adikmu. Kau sendiri yang mengangkatku..."

"Ya, dan sekarang, aku ingin mengangkatmu menjadi istriku"

"A-apa? Apa katamu?"

"Jadilah istriku, Hinata..."

Hening.

Kami berdua terdiam.

Sampai pada akhirnya...

"Aku..."

Dia menatapku sendu. Sambil menundukkan kepalaku, aku melanjutkan, "Aku tidak mau", lirihku.

Kepalaku masih menunduk ke bawah. Aku tidak berani menatap Kakashi-nii. Aku rasa, aku baru saja menghancurkan hatinya. Maafkan aku, Kakashi-nii. Maaf.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti kami. Aku sama sekali tak punya nyali untuk buka suara. Aku hanya bisa menanti perkataan yang akan dilontarkan Kakashi-nii. Dan perkataan itu akhirnya kudengar.

"Kau salah besar, Hinata..." Serunya dengan nada kesal. Ya, terdengar jelas seperti itu. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap matanya langsung. Tersirat kekecewaan dan kebencian di sana. Hinata, kau benar-benar salah besar.

.

.

**Uchiha Mansion, Sasuke's Room**

**Normal POV**

"Sasuke, kau benar-benar melamarnya?"

"Hn..."

"Apa kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Heh, jangan bercanda. Itu tidak mungkin"

"Lalu untuk apa kau melamarnya? Jangan mempermainkannya!"

"Apa pedulimu, eh, Sai?"

"Hah...terserahlah. Aku tidak mau tau lagi tentang hubunganmu dengan Hinata. Tapi jika sampai kulihat gadis itu menangis, kau akan kubunuh"

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau urusi saja kekasihmu"

"Aku pulang dulu"

"Hn"

Sai pun pergi meninggalkan kamar Sasuke. Sementara itu, Sasuke mengambil _handphone_nya dan menelepon Sakura, salah satu dari sekian banyak gadis yang dipermainkan olehnya. Dalam kata lain, Sasuke seorang playboy.

.

.

"Kau salah besar, Hinata..."

"A-aku... Aku tidak salah!"

"Kau salah telah memilihnya, Hinata. Seharusnya aku yang kau pilih."

"Ta-tapi, tapi kenapa?"

"Karena aku lah yang tulus mencintaimu! Bukan Sasuke..."

"..."

"Asal kau tau, dia tidak serius denganmu, Hinata..."

"Ja-jangan sembarangan bicara!"

"Aku berbicara sesuai dengan fakta. Percayalah..." Ucapnya lirih. Sesaat, aku merasakan kalau yang ia katakan memang benar. Tapi, aku ingin bukti.

Kakashi-nii menarik tubuhku dalam kehangatan pelukannya. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan menikmatinya. Aku menyukai pelukannya saat ini. Penuh kasih dan sayang. Nyaman sekali.

**TBC**

**Yippiee... Chap 2 selesai...! #nari hula hup(?)**

**Umm, Chap 2 pendek banget ya... Jumlah katanya cuman seribu-an...**

**Pengen buat lebih panjang sih, tapi apa daya, cuman segitu yang keluar dari otak saya... TT**

**Gomen ya... *pundung di WC***

**Ehem. Sebagai penutup Chapter yang ini, saya ucapkan terimakasih bagi yang udah baca. Oh ya, jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya... :D *ngebawa spanduk usir Gayus (?)***


	3. Chapter 3: Married

Hello...

Aim kaming... XD

Yo, ini Chapter 3 sudah saya publish...

Moga-moga gak sependek Chapter 2 ya...

Hohoho

Baiklah, sebelum kita memulai ceritanya, saya balas review dulu ya... :D

**uchihyuu nagisa **: Hahaha. Sasuke emang tega banget di fic ini. Tapi tak apalah, namanya juga fic #buagh. Ok, ini sudah dilanjutkan. Arigatou untuk review anda yang kedua kalinya ^^

**X-mobile** : Hehe, iya nih. Sasuke memang jahat di sini. Yosh, Ini udah saya Update. Arigatou reviewnya ^^

**Botol Pasir** : Hu'um. Pendek banget malahan. Chap ini udah saya usahain agak panjang. Arigatou untuk review anda yang kedua kalinya ^^

**Lightning Fang** : Masih egois ya? Hm, padahal saya udah berusaha menghapus sifat egois itu. Tumben-tumbenan yak? Hehe, ini sudah update. Arigatou reviewnya ^^

**OraRi HinaRa** : Hehe, memang sengaja saya buat gitu. Biar feel nya kerasa. Kalau mereka saudara kandung, ceritanya gak bener donk ._. Sasuke juga sengaja saya buat jadi playboy #plak. Ini udah saya update. Arigatou untuk review anda yang kedua kalinya ^^

**zoroutecchi** : Apapun sifatnya, Kakashi memang tetep keren! XD, Ini udah saya Update! Semoga penasarannya hilang ya :D. Arigatou sudah review ^^

**Azalea Ungu** : Aa, gomen ne... Saya juga manusia, pasti punya kesalahan #plak. Cium kening? Menurut saya untuk kakak dan adik itu biasa, tapi kalau cium bibir luar biasa #buagh. Saya sangat senang kalau anda bilang fic ini 'nice'. Hehe, arigatou untuk review anda yang kedua kalinya ^^

**gamekyu hatake** : Hehe, udah baca Chapter 2? Kenapa tak rela? Curiga ini saya #plak. Hahaha, arigatou reviewnya ^^

Saya ucapkan makasih banget buat yang udah review dua kali ya... Yang baru review sekali juga makasih ya... Pesan buat semuanya: Chapter ini di-riview juga ya #plak.

Hehe, kita langsung mulai aja deh ceritanya.

Oke, kamera ROCK n ROLL!

Chapter 3: Married

**1 bulan kemudian...**

Aku duduk termenung di kamarku sambil menatap keluar jendela. Mataku menerawang jauh. Otakku terus menerus memikirkan tentang besok, besok, dan besok.

Kalian tau besok hari apa? Besok adalah hari di mana aku akan menikah dengan Kakashi-nii. Ya, Kakashi-nii, bukan Sasuke. Tau kenapa? Tidak? Kalau begitu, aku akan memberitahu.

Selama sebulan ini, aku melihat bahwa Kakashi-nii benar-benar mencintaiku. Dia bisa membuktikannya padaku.

Oleh karena itulah, aku pun akhirnya percaya padanya dan mau menikah dengannya. Meskipun masih ada sedikit rasa terpaksa. Tapi yang sedikit itu lama kelamaan pasti akan hilang.

Kalian mungkin bertanya, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Jawabannya, aku meninggalkannya. Sebenarnya, aku sangat tidak rela melakukannya. Aku masih mencintainya. Tapi, aku ingin membahagiakan Kakashi-nii. Dia sudah cukup tersiksa selama ini.

Aku sudah berbicara Sasuke beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan dia bilang, dia rela melepasku demi kebahagiaanku. Ah, dia tidak tau kalau aku hanya bisa bahagia jika bersamanya.

"Hinata..."

Suara Kakashi-nii mengejutkanku. Aku pun meninggalkan 'aktivitas' melamunku dan berdiri menghadapnya.

"A-ada apa, Ka-Kakashi-nii?" Tanyaku. Kakashi-nii menggeleng pelan.

"Hm, tidak. Kau sedang apa?" Kakashi-nii bertanya balik padaku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menatap lantai.

"Ha-hanya duduk-duduk saja..." Jawabku pelan. Kakashi-nii mengangkat daguku. Tampaknya ia tidak suka kalau aku menatap ke lantai. Kemudian ia bertanya padaku, "Kau tidak bosan?"

"Bo-bosan? Um, se-sedikit"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan, hn, calon istriku?" Seru Kakashi-nii dengan nada yang sukses membuat wajahku memerah. Aku merasa sedikit canggung ketika ia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'calon istri'.

"Ka-Kakashi-nii... Ja-jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi..."

"Yah, kau tenang saja. Mulai besok, kau bukan lagi calon istriku... Tetapi istriku."

.

.

.

**09.39 P.M**

Aku berbaring tak tenang di atas tempat tidurku. Aku tak bisa tidur malam ini. Padahal, besok aku harus bangun pagi. Aku harus siap-siap untuk pernikahanku.

Aku bangkit dari posisi tidurku. Kini, aku berjalan mondar-mandir. Ke kiri, ke kanan, dan terus berulang-ulang. Pada akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti dan pergi menemui Kakashi-nii.

TOK TOK TOK

CKLEK

Pintu di hadapanku terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Kakashi-nii yang sedang mengenakan piyama.

"Hinata, belum tidur?"

"A-aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku, aku takut..."

"Apa yang membuatmu takut?"

"Pernikahan. A-aku masih tidak yakin..." Lirihku. Kakashi-nii menatapku dengan tatapan sendu. Ia berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Baiklah, jika kau memang tidak ingin ..." Aku memotong ucapannya, "Bukannya tidak ingin. Lagipula, aku sudah berjanji padamu. Oleh karna itu.."

"..."

"Aku tetap akan menikah denganmu, Kakashi-nii." Kataku dengan mantap. Aku tidak tau sejak kapan aku memutuskannya. Tapi yang pasti, aku serius dengan perkataanku barusan.

"Arigatou. Arigatou, Hinata," ucapnya lirih. Namun tersirat kelegaan di sana. Lalu, Kakashi-nii memelukku.

Dan malam itu, kulewatkan dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

**Hinata's Room, 07.12**

"Nah, selesai!"

Aku membuka mataku. Terpampang jelas di depanku, kaca yang sedang memantulkan wajahku sendiri. Rambut indigoku yang biasa tergerai bebas kini diikat keatas dan ditusuk dengan sesuatu yang menyerupai sumpit. Aku terlihat beda sekali.

"Bagaimana? Cantik kan..." Seru penata riasku riang.

"Y-ya..." Jawabku canggung.

"Pakaianmu? Kau suka?"

Aku melihat pakaianku, kimono bewarna putih dengan motif bunga Sakura. Ini cantik sekali!

"Su-suka. Ini bagus sekali, Ino-chan"

"Syukurlah! Nah, sekarang, ayo kita berangkat! Sudah hampir terlambat nih," ucap Ino sambil melirik jam tangannya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan beranjak dari kursiku menuju ke luar kamar.

Kami -aku dan Ino- sudah sampai di luar rumah. Kami tinggal menunggu taksi yang kami pesan datang ke sini. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, taksi yang dimaksud pun datang. Kami segera menaikinya dan taksi itu pun melaju.

**07.48 A.M**

Akhirnya taksi yang kami tumpangi sampai di tempat tujuan, yaitu kuil Itsukushima. Pernikahanku dengan Kakashi-nii akan berlangsung di kuil itu.

Aku beserta dengan Ino berjalan ke arah kuil. Di depan pintu kuil itu, ada seseorang yang menyambut kami. Orang itu adalah Kakashi-nii. Dia memakai jas bewarna hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu, ia juga memakai celana panjang bewarna hitam.

"Hiya," sapa Kakashi-nii ramah. Aku membalasnya dengan tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Ino. Tak lama kemudian, Ino berpamitan pada kami berdua.

"Hinata-chan, Kakashi-san, aku masuk dulu ya. Jaa ne..." Katanya. Kemudian, ia masuk ke dalam kuil. Ugh, Ino, kau ini sengaja sekali.

"Hinata?" Panggil Kakashi-nii setelah sekian lama kami terdiam. Aku yang sedari tadi menatap punggung Ino yang kian menjauh pun mengalihkan pandanganku ke Kakashi-nii.

"Y-ya, Kakashi-nii?" Sahutku.

"Hm, ayo masuk," ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku pun menerimanya dengan canggung. Setelah itu, kami berdua masuk ke dalam kuil.

**Di dalam kuil...**

Awalnya ku kira yang akan datang ke pernikahanku dengan Kakashi-nii hanya segelintir orang, tapi rupanya, aku salah besar. Banyak sekali orang di dalam kuil ini. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke Kakashi-nii yang kebetulan sedang menghadapku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya padaku.

"A-ano... Ke-kenapa banyak sekali yang datang?"

"Kau tak suka? Kalau begitu akan ku usir mereka," jawabnya santai seolah-olah tidak akan terjadi apa-apa jika ia mengusir semua orang yang ada di dalam kuil.

"Eh! Ti-tidak perlu. A-aku kan hanya bertanya..." Kataku sambil mengembungkan pipiku. Kakashi-nii tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha, ya sudah, tidak perlu sampai manyun begitu dong..." katanya seraya mengusap-ngusap pelan pelipisku.

"Ka-kakak, kau i-" ucapanku terpotong oleh teriakan seseorang dari Altar.

"Yak! Bagi mempelai pria dan mempelai wanita, harap datang ke mari!"

"Hinata, ayo," kata Kakashi-nii seraya menarikku naik ke Altar. Ah, tamatlah riwayatku. Kami-sama, aku belum siap.

Kini, aku dan Kakashi-nii sudah berada di atas Altar. Aku deg-degan sekali. Kami-sama, buatlah waktu berjalan lebih cepat. Aku tak ingin berlama-lama di saat seperti ini.

"Hatake Kakashi, apa kau bersedia menerima Hyuuga Hinata sebagai pasangan hidupmu dalam suka dan duka, sakit dan sehat, miskin dan kaya?"

"Ya, aku bersedia menerima Hyuuga Hinata sebagai pasangan hidupku dalam suka dan duka, sakit dan sehat, miskin dan kaya"

"Dan kau, Hyuuga Hinata, bersediakah kau menerima Hatake Kakashi sebagai pasangan hidupmu dalam suka dan duka, sakit dan sehat, miskin dan kaya?"

"Y-ya, a-aku bersedia menerima Hatake Ka-Kakashi sebagai pasangan hidupku dalam suka dan duka, sakit dan sehat, miskin dan kaya"

"Kalau begitu, marilah kita berdoa untuk kedua mempelai. Semoga hubungan mereka tidak terpisahkan oleh suatu apapun kecuali sudah dikehendaki oleh yang di atas"

Semua orang yang berada di dalam kuil pun berdoa, termasuk aku dan Kakashi-nii. Setelah berdoa, pendeta yang berdiri di hadapanku dan Kakashi-nii pun berkata dengan lantang, "Hatake Kakashi dengan Hyuuga Hinata telah resmi menikah." Dan dengan itupun, semua orang memberi tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah.

Setelah tepuk tangan itu mereda, pendeta itu berkata pada Kakashi-nii, "Nah, Kakashi Hatake, kau boleh mencium istrimu." Kakashi-nii pun mendekatiku dan mencium bibirku sekilas. Tepuk tangan yang sempat mereda tadi pun kembali terdengar memenuhi seluruh kuil.

.

.

.

**End of Flashback**

Yah, begitulah asal-usul pernikahanku dengan Hatake Kakashi. Sekarang, sudah terhitung satu bulan lamanya sejak pernikahan itu.

Aku meletakkan gelas berisi teh yang baru selesai kubuat ke atas meja makan. Tak lama kemudian, Kakashi datang ke ruang makan dan mendekatiku. Ia mencium pipiku sekilas lalu berkata 'Ohayou'. Ia selalu melakukan itu setiap pagi.

Setelah itu, Kakashi duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada di sekeliling meja makan. Ia mengambil teh yang buatanku dan menyesapnya sedikit.

"Hm... Enak, seperti biasa," komentarnya. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapinya.

"Hinata..." Panggilnya. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kepadanya.

"Aku sudah mengambil jatah cutiku. Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan bulan madu kita yang tertunda dulu, hn?"

"Aa, be-benarkah?"

"Ya. Dan rencananya, aku ingin kita bulan madu ke Biei. Bagaimana? Kau setuju?"

"I-ide yang bagus. A-aku setuju," jawabku sambil mengangguk kecil. Kakashi beranjak dari kursinya dan kembali mendekatiku. Ia mencium pelipisku.

"Siapkan semuanya. Kita akan berangkat besok," katanya sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu, ia pun pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

Sekeluarnya Kakashi, aku segera membereskan dapur dan menuju ke kamar. Aku akan mempersiapkan barang-barang untuk besok. Mulai dari baju sampai dengan barang-barang lainnya.

.

.

.

**Sasuke's House, Normal POV**

Sasuke terlihat sedang asyik dengan laptopnya. Tiba-tiba, terdengarlah suara teriakan seseorang dari luar rumahnya. Dengan malas-malasan, Sasuke beranjak dari laptopnya ke arah pintu. Ia pun membuka pintu itu dan ...

"Sasuke-kun~" seru seorang gadis yang berambut pink sambil memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke yang kewalahan hanya bisa pasrah dipeluk oleh gadis itu. Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana dengan liburan kita? Ayolah, kau kan sudah janji padaku..." Tanya gadis pink bernama Sakura itu dengan nada manja. Sasuke memutar bola matanya, kemudian berkata dengan malas, "Baiklah, kita liburan ke Biei saja..."

"Biei? Wah! Asyik!" Serunya sambil kembali memeluk Sasuke.

**TBC**

**Chapter 3 has done! Yeah! #jingkrak2 gaje**

**Hehe, gimana? Udah agak panjangan kan? XD**

**Oh ya, saya mau kasih tau, kalau Biei itu adalah sebuah kota kecil di Hokaido. Di sana sangat terkenal dengan keindahan alamnya yang berupa bukit bunga.**

**Hohoho**

**Ya sudahlah, ini saja penutup dari saya. Makasih buat yang udah baca dan kasih saya review ya... :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Honey Moon

Yo!

Hehe, saya balik lagi, meskipun agak lama ya...

Mau tau kenapa? Alasannya cuman satu, M-A-L-A-S N-G-E-T-I-K

Hohoho #dibakar

Ada yang kangen gak? #bletak

Ya sudahlah, kita mulai saja ceritanya... :D

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, AU, gaje, gonta-ganti POV, alur kecepetan, dll...**

Chapter 4: Honey Moon

**Kakashi POV**

04.12 A.M

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Handphone ku berbunyi, menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang menelpon. Dengan setengah sadar, aku pun mengangkat handphoneku itu dan mulai menyapa orang di seberang sana.

"Moshi-moshi..." Sapaku.

"Ah, kau masih mengantuk ya?" Tanya orang di seberang sana yang sukses membuatku jengkel. Sudah tau orang masih mengantuk, bukannya to the point, malah basa-basi.

"Ada apa? Langsung saja," ketusku.

"Mm... Begini, penginapan yang kau pesan kemarin akan mengalami perbaikan. Jadinya, kau dan yang lainnya akan dipindahkan ke penginapan lain. Kau mau pindah ke penginapan mana?"

"Terserah kau sajalah, aku mengantuk"

"Eh! Tung-"

PLOP

Handphone yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan suara seorang wanita ku matikan. Aku sedang malas berbicara. Apalagi sekarang masih pagi dan aku masih mengantuk. Kejam? Tidak, yang terpenting kan aku sudah tau apa yang dibicarakan olehnya. Pindah ke penginapan lain.

Eh, tunggu dulu! Pindah? Lalu bagaimana dengan kejutan yang sudah kupersiapkan untuk Hinata? Argh, menyebalkan.

Aku mengambil handphoneku yang baru saja kumatikan. Kuhidupkan kembali handphone itu dan setelah hidup, aku mencari nama Kurenai di kontak handphoneku.

Kurenai 0812640XXXXX

Setelah kata-kata di atas tertera di layar handphoneku, aku pun segera menekan tombol Call. Handphone itu kudekatkan ke telingaku. Terdengar bunyi 'tut..tut..tut' dalam tempo lambat. Itu berarti, aku tinggal menunggu respon dari orang yang kutelpon.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengarlah suara wanita. Ia bertanya padaku apa yang mau dibicarakan dengannya. Aku pun segera mengatakannya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk Hinata di penginapan itu. Jika aku pindah, bagaimana nasibnya?"

"Apa yang kau maksud adalah sebuah kejutan di Restoran Osteria Valore?"

"Ya"

"Kalau tidak salah, kejutannya itu akan disiapkan di restoran lain..."

"Restoran mana?"

"Zerubunoka"

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Arigatou"

"Ya. Sama-sama"

Setelah itu, aku pun kembali mematikan handphoneku. Kemudian, aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kiri. Di sana ada Hinata yang sedang tertidur pulas. Aku tak tahan untuk menahan senyumku. Dia sangat manis saat tidur.

Kulirik jam digital yang ada di samping tempat tidurku. Pukul empat pagi lewat tiga puluh dua menit. Hah, cukup lama juga aku berbicara dengan Kurenai. Hm, mumpung masih pagi, sebaiknya aku tidur lagi.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Langit yang semula gelap, kini sudah berubah menjadi terang. Matahari bersinar cerah. Tak ada satupun awan hitam yang menghiasi langit. Burung-burung berkicau senang mensyukuri keadaan pagi ini.

Hinata juga tampak menikmati pagi ini. Kini ia sedang berada di depan rumahnya dengan dress panjang bewarna pink dan di kepalanya terdapat sebuah topi. Di sebelahnya, terdapatlah Kakashi yang sedang mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih dan sebuah jeans bewarna hitam.

Kepala milik Hinata terlihat sedang menengadah ke atas. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam kemudian di hembuskan kembali. Setelah itu, ia menoleh ke arah Kakashi yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Hinata pun tersenyum juga.

"Ayo berangkat sekarang"

"Ya"

Percakapan singkat itu pun menjadi awal dari perjalanan mereka. Kakashi membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Hinata. Setelah Hinata masuk, ia pergi ke sisi lain mobilnya dan masuk juga kedalam mobil.

Kakashi menyalakan mobilnya dan tak lama kemudian, mobil itu pun melaju.

**Sementara itu di kediaman Uchiha...**

"Sasuke-kun! Kapan kita mau berangkat?"

"Sebentar lagi. Sabarlah sedikit..."

"Aku tidak bisa sabar, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Ia jengkel dengan gadis berambut pink yang berada di depannya ini. 'Hah, dia benar-benar tipe tidak sabaran' batin Sasuke.

"Ya, ya... Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang," kata Sasuke. Ia pun melangkah ke luar rumahnya diikuti oleh sang gadis, Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke membuka bagasi mobilnya lalu melempar tas besar yang sedari dipikulnya ke dalam bagasi itu. Setelah selesai, ia pun masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia duduk di bangku kemudi. Dan di sebelahnya terdapatlah Sakura yang sedang duduk manis. Sasuke menghela nafas sebentar lalu menyalakan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Mobil Jaguar bewarna hitam itu berhenti di depan sebuah penginapan. Pintu mobil itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pria yang berambut perak. Pria itu pun melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu yang satunya lagi. Ia membuka pintu itu dan keluarlah seorang gadis yang berambut Indigo.

Kalian sudah tau 'kan, siapa mereka itu? Ya, mereka adalah Kakashi Hatake dan Hyuuga Hinata, sepasang pengantin baru yang akan berbulan madu. Dan di sinilah mereka menghabiskan waktu berbulan madu mereka, di Biei.

Setelah mengambil barang-barang mereka yang berada di dalam mobil, mereka pun masuk ke dalam penginapan itu.

Di dalam penginapan, mereka melakukan check-in dan mengambil kunci kamar mereka. Setelah itu, mereka menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai dua. Kamar mereka berada di lantai dua.

Penginapan ini terdiri atas 3 lantai. Di lantai kesatu tedapat sebuah restoran dan sebuah tempat spa. Di lantai kedua terdapat 12 kamar tidur dan di lantai ketiga terdapat sebuah tempat untuk karaoke dan 6 buah kamar tidur.

Kakashi membuka pintu di hadapannya dengan kunci yang diterimanya dari Receptionist. Pintu bewarna coklat tua itu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah ruangan yang sederhana namun elegant. Ada sebuah tempat tidur, lemari, meja rias, dan masih banyak lagi.

Kakashi beserta dengan istrinya, Hinata pun memasuki ruangan tersebut. Sesampainya di dalam, Hinata langsung menghempaskan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur.

"Ka-kamar ini bagus ya..." Komentar Hinata. Matanya menjelajah ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Tiba-tiba, matanya terpaku pada sebuah lukisan yang terggantung di samping pintu. Ia pun mendekat ke arah lukisan itu.

Saat sedang asyik mengamat-ngamati lukisan itu, telinganya menangkap suatu suara. Suara yang entah mengapa menarik perhatiannya. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Sasuke-kun, setelah ini kita ke mana?"

Hinata terkejut dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar. Sasuke-kun? Sasuke? Bukankah Sasuke adalah nama mantan pacarnya?

Hinata penasaran. Tak cukup hanya mendengar saja, ia pun mengintip keadaan di luar melalui lubang pintu kamarnya. Dan saat itu juga, matanya membelalak lebar. Bukan, bukan karena apa yang barusan dia lihat di luar. Tapi karena sesuatu membuatnya terkejut.

"Lihat apa, Hinata?"

Hinata segera membalikkan badannya. Ia tidak sempat melihat orang di luar karena Kakashi sudah duluan memanggilnya.

"Ti-tidak, tidak lihat apa-apa kok..." Jawab Hinata gugup sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya. Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Hinata.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan?" Tanyanya lembut. Hinata mengangguk kecil. "Y-ya"

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, jalan-jalan yuk!" Ajak seorang gadis berambut pink pada pria yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku.

"Malas," jawab pria itu ketus. Ia masih fokus dengan bacaanya. Gadis berambut pink itu mendengus kesal. Tak lama setelah itu, ia kembali mengajak pria itu.

"Ayolah, sebentar saja... Ya? Ya?" Pinta gadis itu dengan wajah memelas. Dan tampaknya, hati pria itu sedikit luluh.

"Hh... Terserahlah"

"Yeay!"

Gadis itu pun melompat kesenangan. Sedangkan pria yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya memutar matanya bosan kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar.

"He-hey! Sasuke-kun, tunggu aku!" Kata gadis itu sambil mengejar pria bernama Sasuke itu.

**Sakura POV**

Ah, apa kalian tau? Aku senang sekali hari ini! Berjalan berduaan dengan Sasuke-kun adalah hal terindah yang pernah kurasakan dalam hidupku. Aku mencintai, Sasuke-kun... Kurasa Sasuke-kun juga mencintaiku.

Sekarang, kami berdua sedang berjalan keluar dari penginapan. Sambil berjalan, aku melihat-lihat ke sekelilingku. Melihat ke barang-barang yang ada di penginapan ini dan juga melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang. Tiba-tiba, mataku menangkap suatu sosok yang mempunyai rambut abu-abu. Aku mengenal sosok itu! Segera saja, aku pun memanggilnya.

"Kakashi-sama!"

Kulihat dari kejauhan, dia menolehkan kepalanya. Aku melambaikan tanganku. Ia pun berjalan ke arahku. Dan sepertinya, ia tidak sendiri.

"Sakura, siapa yang kau panggil barusan?" Tanya Sasuke-kun dengan raut wajah yang aneh.

"Kakashi-sama, dia rekan kerja ayahku"

"Yo! Lama tak jumpa, Sakura," sapa Kakashi-sama padaku. Kulihat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. "Kau di sini juga, Sasuke?" Tanyanya pada Sasuke-kun.

"Wah, kau sudah mengenalnya, ya, Kakashi-sama," seruku riang. Kakashi-sama tertawa kecil. "Ya, tentu saja. Dia teman lamaku," katanya. Entah mengapa, aku merasa ada suatu kejanggalan dalam nada bicaranya. Tapi-ah, pasti hanya perasaanku saja.

"Kakashi-sama, yang di sebelahmu, adikmu kan?"

"Ya, dulu."

"Dulu? Maksudnya apa?"

"Dia sudah menjadi istriku sekarang"

"E-eh? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanyaku agak kaget. Mereka kakak adik, bagaimana mungkin bisa menikah?

"Ceritanya panjang, Sakura"

Aku mengangguk paham. Tak lama kemudian, aku merasa ada yang janggal. Kenapa sedari tadi Hinata dan Sasuke diam?

"Er, Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan, kalian kenapa diam saja?"

"Ti-tidak. Tidak kenapa-napa, Sakura-chan..." Katanya pelan. Kemudian, kulihat Sasuke-kun, wajahnya agak pucat.

"Sasuke-kun?" Panggilku.

"Hn?" Gumamnya dengan pelan juga. Hah, mereka berdua kenapa sih?

"Sakura, nanti saja kita lanjutkan ngobrolnya ya, tampaknya Hinata sudah tidak sabar untuk jalan-jalan," kata Kakashi-sama sambil tertawa kecil. Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide muncul di kepalaku.

"Kami juga mau jalan-jalan. Bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama saja?" Usulku.

"Tidak, aku mau berjalan berdua saja," kata Sasuke-kun. Aku kaget, tapi juga senang. Yah, meskipun tidak jalan dengan Kakashi-sama dan Hinata, setidaknya aku bisa jalan dengan Sasuke-kun.

"Ah, ya. Seharusnya memang kalian jalan berdua saja. Kami tidak sepantasnya mengganggu acara kalian"

"Kalian tidak menggangu kok. Tapi karna Sasuke-kun ingin jalan berdua.. Ya sudah..." Kataku malu-malu.

"Hahaha, kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu ya. Jaa ne..." ucap Kakashi-nii sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata pergi. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat mereka. Lalu kutolehkan wajahku ke kanan. Kulihat wajah Sasuke sudah kembali menjadi normal.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali tadi?" Tanyaku. Sasuke-kun hanya menatapku sebentar lalu pergi. Heh, dia itu kenapa sih? Tadi dia bilang mau berduaan denganku. Sekarang?

"Sasuke-kun! Tunggu!" Teriakku kesal. Sudah dua kali dia meninggalkanku begitu saja hari ini. Huh!

**Sasuke POV**

Arghh! Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan mereka berdua hari ini? Menyebalkan! Dan lagi, kenapa aku merasa sakit saat tau mereka berdua sudah menikah? Padahal dulu saat Hinata mengatakannya padaku, aku tidak sakit hati sama sekali.

Apa aku sudah mulai menyukai Hinata? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Kalau mungkin, apa penyebabnya? Argh! Sasuke, kau seorang playboy! Dan seorang playboy sepertimu tidak mungkin benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa diam saja?" Suara Sakura membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menggeleng pelan dan menggandeng tangannya pergi. Mungkin dengan menghabiskan beberapa waktu dengan Sakura, pikiranku bisa berhenti memikirkan Hinata.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Di sebuah bukit yang dipenuhi banyak jenis bunga, terdapatlah beberapa orang berkeliaran di atasnya. Termasuk juga sepasang pengantin baru ini, Kakashi Hatake dan Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata terlihat sedang berlarian ke sana ke mari dengan riang. Tampaknya ia sangat senang berada di bukit bunga itu. Sedangkan, Kakashi, ia hanya menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum bahagia. Ia senang melihat orang yang dicintainya bahagia.

Tiba-tiba, Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia memanggil Kakashi untuk mendekat kepadanya. Kakashi pun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Hinata berada.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Itu. Lihat di sana," kata Hinata sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke bawah bukit. Rupanya, di sana terdapat sebuah danau yang sangat indah. Hinata pun mengajak Kakashi untuk pergi ke tempat itu.

Sesampainya di tempat yang dimaksud, danau, mereka berdua kagum dengan danau itu. Danau itu sangatlah jernih. Tidak ada satupun sampah yang menggenang di danau itu.

Di tengah-tengah danau itu, terlihatlah beberapa kapal dengan berbagai bentuk mengambang diatas permukaan airnya. Kapal-kapal itu masing-masing memuat sepasang kekasih.

Kakashi melihat ada sebuah kapal kosong yang berada di tepi danau. Ia segera menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke sana. Tampaknya ia juga berniat menaiki kapal itu bersama dengan Hinata.

"Ka-Kakashi, kau mau naik kapal ini juga?" Tanya Hinata ketika mereka sudah berada di depan kapal itu.

"Ya. Naiklah," kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum. Hinata pun menuruti perkataan Kakashi dan menaiki kapal itu dengan canggung. Kemudian, Kakashi menyusul Hinata dan duduk di depannya.

Di kapal itu tidak terdapat mesin. Hanya ada dua buah benda untuk mendayung kapal itu. Kakashi sedikit sweatdrop. Ia tidak tau bagaimana caranya mendayung.

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat suaminya itu. Kakashi yang merasa diledek pun menghampiri Hinata dan menjahilinya. Ia menggelitik pinggang milik Hinata. Hal itu membuat Hinata merasa geli sehingga tertawa lepas. Kakashi juga ikut tertawa. Ia sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap lesu makanan di depannya. Entah mengapa, sejak bertemu dengan Kakashi dan Hinata tadi pagi membuatnya tidak bersemangat. Sakura yang menyadari sikap tak bersemangat Sasuke pun menjadi bingung.

"Sasuke-kun, kau kenapa sih? Sedari tadi lemas begitu... Makanan kesukaanmu pun tak kau sentuh," ucap Sakura dengan nada khawatir. Sasuke tidak menanggapinya. Ia malah beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku sedang tidak selera makan, kau makan saja sendiri," kata Sasuke dingin. Ia pun kembali meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura benar-benar jengkel sekarang. Bukankah Sasuke yang mengajaknya makan? Lantas kenapa dia bilang dia tidak selera makan?

"Sasuke-kun! Kau kejam sekali!" Gerutu Sakura. Ia mengatakan itu sambil mengejar Sasuke yang sudah berada beberapa meter di depannya.

"Hah, Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau meninggalkanku terus?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku... sedang ingin sendiri"

"Baiklah... Tapi, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Hn"

Sasuke pun kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap punggung kekasihnya yang kian menjauh itu dengan lesu. Awalnya ia ingin menyusulnya, tapi Sasuke sedang ingin menyendiri. Dengan terpaksa, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya. Sendiri.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan melewati pintu utama penginapan itu. Ia terus berjalan meski ia tidak tau kemana ia akan pergi. Sampai akhirnya, Sasuke menemukan sebuah tempat yang cocok untuknya saat ini. Bukit bunga, itulah tempat yang ia maksud.

Di atas bukit itu, Sasuke mendudukan dirinya. Ia menatap ke arah matahari yang tergantung tinggi di langit. Sesekali, ia merasakan ada angin yang menerpanya. Hal itu sedikit membuatnya tenang.

Baru saja Sasuke ingin menutup mata, sebuah suara tawa mencegahnya. Suara tawa itu sangat familiar di telinganya. Sasuke pun beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan mencari sumber suara itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke telah berhasil menemukan sumber suara itu. Di sana, di bawah bukit tempat dia menginjakkan kakinya sekarang, terdapatlah dua orang insan yang tengah bermain dengan bahagianya.

Sasuke tampak tak senang melihatnya. Matanya menyorotkan kecemburuan yang amat dalam. Kakashi dan Hinata terlihat sedang bermain di dalam sebuah kapal. Wajah Hinata menunjukkan wajah kebahagian yang dibenci Sasuke. Ia membenci wajah bahagia itu karena bukan dia yang membuat wajah itu tampak bahagia.

Sasuke menggeram. Ia melakukan semua itu tanpa ia sadari. Ia refleks merasa begitu. Itu semua karena...

Dia menyukai Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Uahhh... Lagi-lagi TBC di tempat yang gak pas... Gimana menurut kalian? Makin ngawur kah ceritanya? Apakah alurnya kecepetan?

Ngomong-ngomong, POV nya banyak banget ya di sini. Gonta-ganti mulu, kayak Sasuke gonta-ganti pacar mulu #dibantai Sasu FC

Di sini juga nyeritainnya ganti-ganti, dari KakaHina ke SasuSaku, trus seterusnya, dan seterusnya... (?)

Hehe... Adakah yang mau mereview?

Saya harap ada. Soalnya, kalau gak ada review, saya tidak mungkin melanjutkan fic ini, hiks, sampai, hiks, sejauh ini *terharu(?)*

A/N: Abaikan yang diatas

Ehm, sebagai penutup, ini adalah balasan review kalian :D

**X-Mobile** : MP? Malam pertama? Saya masih di bawah umur, gak boleh buat gituan #plak. Hehe, arigatou sudah review ^.^ *ngasih piala karna penasaran(?)*

**Botol Pasir** : Saya gak ngerti. Maksudnya apa? T.T *loh?*. Tapi mau bagaimana pun juga ini adalah review. Arigatou sudah review ^.^ *ngasih piala karna mereview setiap chapter*

**Lightning Fang** : Yah, saya dibilang kejam. T.T *pundung* Buat fic? Hoho, kalau saya bisa ya... Tapi kayaknya agak lama, soalnya banyak yg request ke saya *curcol*. Arigatou sudah review ^.^ *ngasih piala karna bilang saya baik(?)*

**Crimson Fruit** (?) : Aa, ini saya sendiri ya? *garuk-garuk kepala*

**uchihyuu nagisa** : Hohoho, dia emang bisa... XD Bawa spanduk apa, jeng? *ditendang*. Hehe, Arigatou sudah review ^.^ *ngasih piala karna sudah mereview setiap chapter*

**zoroutecchi** : So pasti ketemu. Di sini gak dibahas sifat Kakashi yg aneh ya? Mungkin chapter depan, hoho #plak. Saya juga penasaran sama fic mu *nagih*. Hehe, Arigatou sudah review ^.^ *ngasih piala karena mereview setiap chapter*

**Thi3x** : Iya, kalau mereka saudara kandung, bagaimana dengan nasih bangsa? *ngawur* Entah kenapa saya kepikiran buat si Saskay jadi playboy, mungkin karna 7 Icons? #plak Iya, mereka ketemu :3 Arigatou sudah review ^.^ *ngasih piala gratis(?)*

**OraRi HinaRa** : Hohoho, nanti di Chap selanjutnya atau dua Chap selanjutnya akan diceritain kok. Apa ada yang cemburu? Udah kejawab kan di Chapter ini? Hehe.. Arigatou sudah review ^.^ *ngasih piala karena udah mereview tiap Chapter*

**Daiyaki Aoi** : Hehe, kecepatan ya? Kalau Chap ini gimana? Wah, makasih sudah bilang bagus sekali *hug*. Rencananya sih, fic Romance kedua ku bakalan SasuHina. Hoho, kita sama ya *tos*. Sudah baca kelanjutannya kan? :D, Arigatou sudah review ^.^ *ngasih piala karena sama-sama gak suka KakaSaku(?)*

Wahhh... Makasih banget ya, buat kalian semua yang udah ngereview fic saya... Makasih juga buat para Reader... ^.^

Kata-kata mutiara (?) : Kasih saya review ya... :D


	5. Chapter 5: Jealous

Yo... Saya datang setelah sekian lama tepar di lantai *loh?*

Maaf ya, agak telat update-nya... Soalnya kekurangan deskripsi. Hehe, tapi yang penting tetep update kan? Daripada gak update sama sekali... :D #dibantai

Hoho, bales review dulu yak... :))

**X-mobile**: Kalau terlalu sakit, saya tidak tega #plak. Kalau tanya soal keperawanan, saya tak tau #double plak. Ini sudah update. Hehe :D

**Azalea Ungu**: Hihi, makasih buat tepuk tangannya *lah?*. KakaHina kurang banyak? Tenang, di sini udah saya banyakin kok. Hehe :D

**OraRi HinaRa**: Iya, langka banget. Saya aja iri #plak. Hu'um, semoga Sakura tabah di atas sana *loh?*. Ini sudah update. Hehe :D

**Aya Harukawa**: You crush me too #plak. Hihi, memang begitu. Saya juga blushing, bahkan ketawa *hah?*. Ini sudah update. Arigatou sudah review ya #kedip2

**uchihyuu nagisa**: Hihi, kita sama-sama suka kalau Sasu-koi cemburu yak. Tos! #dor. Hehe, arigatou sudah review. :)

**Zoroutecchi**: Haha, Sasuke, sabar juga ya, kamu saya nistain di sini #diChidori. Nah, ini adalah chapter yang tepat untuk sifat Kakashi yang itu. :D

**Daiyaki Aoi**: Gak apa-apa kok, setiap orang pasti ada ketidak sukaannya. Hehe, soal itu, ikuti terus ceritanya. Dijamin, mujur! #plak. Arigatou sudah review ya :)

**Lightning Fang**: Hoho, Fang gak suka sama Sasuke ya? Wahh... (?) Sifatnya yang aneh bakal muncul lagi loh di Chap ini. Waspadalah, waspadalah #digetok. Ini udah update. Arigatou sudah review :)

**soft purple**: gak bakal digule, tapi disate #buagh. Gak apa-apa kok. Lupa itu biasa, hehe. Nanti di chap ini, Sasuke yang buat Kakashi cemburu loh. Soal Hinata, baca aja Chap ini, maka akan didapat jawabannya. Ini sudah di update. Arigatou sudah review ya :)

**Caesar Goyle** Gyaaaaa! Makasih, Caesar-san! Jadi malu deh... #plak. Arigatou sudah review ya... :)

**Thi3x** I-iya, Kaka sama Hina gak bakalan pisah kok. Tenang aja. Hyahya〜 XD. Saskay bakalan saya nistain deh, di sini. Hoho *tawa bejad*. Arigatou sudah review ya... :)

**Fujiwara Ami** Nyahahaha, silahkan saja kalau mau bunuh Sasuke. Saya ikhlas kok #loh? Wah, jeng, makasih! XD. Fic ini bikin jadi suka KakaHina? Wowo, virus (?) KakaHina menyebar. Haha #dor. Kimimaru alhamdullilah ya (?), bakalan muncul. Tapi mungkin gak di chap ini. Sabar ya, jeng #kedip2. Yosh, arigatou sudah review... :)

Ne, Arigatou banget buat yang udah review maupun yang masih jadi silent reader! Ini update-an fic nya, selamat membaca! :D

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, AU, gaje, hancur, rada aneh, dll.

Genre Tambahan (?): Supernatural (?), Suspense. (?)

**Flashback, Chapter 4:**

Sasuke tampak tak senang melihatnya. Matanya menyorotkan kecemburuan yang amat dalam. Kakashi dan Hinata terlihat sedang bermain di dalam sebuah kapal. Wajah Hinata menunjukkan wajah kebahagian yang dibenci Sasuke. Ia membenci wajah bahagia itu karena bukan dia yang membuat wajah itu tampak bahagia.

Sasuke menggeram. Ia melakukan semua itu tanpa ia sadari. Ia refleks merasa begitu. Itu semua karena...

Ia menyukai Hyuuga Hinata.

**End of Flasback. Chapter 5 is begin. Enjoy it! :D**

Malam hari tiba. Bintang-bintang yang awalnya tidak terlihat, sedikit demi sedikit mulai memperlihatkan wujudnya yang indah. Di bawah langit malam berhiaskan bintang itu, terdapatlah sepasang kekasih yang tengah duduk sambil menikmati makanan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka.

Si pria yang berambut perak, memakan Spaghetti-nya dengan tenang. Sedangkan si gadis, ia tampak gelisah. Kakashi, pria berambut perak itu, yang sedari tadi mencuri-curi pandang ke arah gadis Indigo di hadapannya menyadari akan tingkah aneh istrinya.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?" Tanya Kakashi sambil menghentikan kegiatannya. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. Ia tersenyum. Namun bukan senyum manis, melainkan senyum miris.

Kakashi menaikkan alisnya, menatap heran pada istrinya, Hinata. "Apa kau sakit?" Tanyanya lagi. Nada bicaranya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hinata, lelaki itu beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Hinata.

Kakashi meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Hinata. Poni Hinata yang menutupi semua keningnya sudah ia singkapkan terlebih dahulu. Ia mengernyit heran saat ia tidak merasakan panas yang berlebihan di punggung tangannya.

"Kau kenapa? Jawab aku," seru Kakashi. Suaranya rendah, namun terdengar seperti memerintah. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Masih tidak mau menjawab.

"Hh, apa kau marah padaku?" Ucap Kakashi dengan nada putus asa. Mimik wajah Hinata langsung berubah. Ia merasa bingung serta bersalah pada suaminya.

"Ti-tidak! Me-memangnya a-apa yang membuatku harus ma-marah padamu?"

"Kalau begitu apa?"

"A-ano, a-aku hanya..." Hinata menghentikan kalimat. Ia kembali menunduk. Kakashi menghela nafas. Lalu diangkatnya dagu Hinata dengan jemarinya, "Hanya apa?"

"Ha-hanya..." Lagi-lagi, Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya. Kali ini, ia bukannya sengaja melakukannya. Melainkan ada suara yang memotong ucapan gadis itu. Suara seorang gadis...

"Kakashi-sama!" Teriak gadis tersebut dengan nada riang. Dilihat dari fisiknya, ia berambut pink yang mencolok, sehingga masih bisa terlihat jelas di tengah kegelapan malam.

Kakashi melirik ke arah gadis itu. Ia lalu menegakkan badannya yang sedikit membungkuk. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, hal yang biasa dilakukannya ketika ingin menyapa orang. "Yo, Sakura."

"Hah, hah..." Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu terengah-engah. Tentu saja, ia baru saja berlari dengan semangatnya ke arah Kakashi. Sedangkan orang yang bersamanya tadi, ia tinggal di belakang sana.

"Kau makan di sini juga? Dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi. Sakura melupakan rasa lelahnya, ia tersenyum lebar. "Hehe, iya. Dia di belakang sana," ucap gadis pink itu sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang pria yang tengah berjalan santai ke arah mereka.

Hinata melirik sekilas ke orang yang ditunjuk Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha. Nafasnya tercekat. Kegelisahan yang tadi ia rasakan, kini semakin menjadi-jadi. Hinata memutar otaknya, berusaha mencari alasan agar ia bisa pergi dari tempat ini.

"Yo, Sasuke," sapa Kakashi sambil tersenyum. Sasuke tidak membalas sapaan itu. Ia hanya mendengus tidak senang. Matanya menatap sinis lelaki berambut perak itu.

Kakashi tetap memasang senyum palsunya. Ia juga tidak senang dengan pemuda Uchiha di hadapannya ini. Yah, dalam kata lain, mereka saling membenci.

Kembali lagi pada Hinata. Kini, ia sudah mendapatkan alasan yang masuk akal untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Tujuannya hanya satu, ia ingin menghindari pemuda yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya dan hampir menjadi suaminya.

Hinata berdiri, meninggalkan posisi duduknya. Ia menunduk sambil memanggil nama Kakashi. Kakashi yang tampak asyik berbicara dengan anak rekan kerjanya dulu, menoleh. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Ada apa, hn?" Sahut Kakashi seraya meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Hinata. Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tajam sedang mengawasinya. Mata tajam milik Sasuke.

"A-aku mau pulang."

"Pulang? Cepat sekali," seru Kakashi dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. "Ayolah," pintanya lirih.

"Hm, baiklah," ucap Kakashi akhirnya. Ia mengecup kening Hinata lembut, lalu menarik tangan mungil milik istrinya itu ke dalam genggamannya. "Aku pulang dulu, Sakura. Erm, dan, Sasuke."

"Cepat sekali! Tapi, baiklah... Hinata-chan tampaknya ingin berduaan saja dengan Kakashi-sama," kata Sakura dengan nada menggoda. Kakashi hanya tersenyum tipis pada gadis tersebut. Lalu menarik tangan Hinata, bersiap pergi dari sana.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal sekali lagi, mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan kekasihnya, Sasuke.

Tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain, kecuali dirinya sendiri, dan tentu saja Tuhan, pria bermarga Uchiha itu menggeram dalam hatinya. Kesal? Ya. Cemburu? Ya.

.

.

.

Hening. Itulah yang menggambarkan suasana di sekitar dua orang yang telah menjadi suami-istri ini. Kakashi dan Hinata berjalan dalam diam. Tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Sebagai contoh, Kakashi. Ia sedang sibuk memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan jika sudah sampai di penginapan nanti. Apa ia harus melakukan 'malam pertama' mereka yang tertunda sebulan yang lalu? Ugh, ide buruk. 'Tidak, kurasa tidak untuk malam ini' batin Kakashi.

Yang kedua, Hinata. Ia masih tampak gelisah seperti tadi. Mungkin pikirannya yang membuatnya begitu. Sekarang, yang sedang ia pikirkan adalah kejadian tadi siang. Dengan Uchiha Sasuke...

**Flashback**

Sepulang dari danau di bawah bukit, Kakashi dan Hinata kembali ke penginapan mereka. Dengan berjalan kaki, tentu saja. Jarak antara bukit itu dengan penginapan mereka taklah seberapa jauh.

Di tengah perjalanan, mata Hinata menangkap sebuah toko kecil yang sangat menarik. Ia segera menarik-narik baju Kakashi. Ingin mengajaknya ke sana juga. Namun Kakashi menolak.

"Ayolah..." Pinta Hinata. Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Hinata mendengus kesal lalu berlari meninggalkan Kakashi sendirian.

"Hinata!" Panggil Kakashi dengan nada khawatir. Kini, istri yang sangat disayanginya sedang menuju ke toko yang menjual makanan-makanan manis. Ia sangat melarang Hinata untuk makan makanan yang manis-manis.

Ia tau, Hinata sangat tidak bisa memakan makanan yang manis. Ia tau karena ialah yang merawat Hinata sedari Hinata berumur 5 tahun. Pada saat itu, ia memberi Hinata permen Lollipop. Dan saat itu juga, bibir Hinata membengkak. Alergi, ya, lebih tepatnya dibilang begitu.

Oleh karena itu, sejak ia berumur 6 tahun sampai selebihnya, ia tidak pernah memberikan Hinata makanan yang manis lagi.

Hinata sudah mencapai toko itu. Ia tidak tau kalau ia alergi akan permen dan makanan lainnya yang berasa manis. Jadi ia terlihat santai saja ketika membeli semua yang ia suka dari toko itu.

Kakashi baru saja ingin mencegah Hinata, namun sesosok pria yang ia kenal mengurungkan niatnya. Pria itu berjalan mendekati Hinata, dan dengan santainya mencium pipi Hinata. 'Brengsek kau, Uchiha' batin Kakashi geram.

.

.

.

"A-apa yang kau la-lakukan?" Hinata memegangi pipinya. Plastik berisi belanjaan berupa permen dan coklat, jatuh ke lantai. Kaget, ekspresi itulah yang paling tepat untuk Hinata.

"Kau tau? Kau itu jodohku, makanya kita bertemu lagi, di sini," ucap Sasuke. Seriangan terpampang di wajahnya.

"A-aku mau pulang, per-permisi," kata Hinata dan membungkuk untuk mengambil barangnya. Setelahnya, ia langsung berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, tangan Sasuke sudah menahan sikunya untuk tidak pergi.

"Apa aku menyuruhmu pulang, eh, Hinata?"

Hinata menelan ludahnya. Matanya yang tertuju ke arah depan berusaha mencari-cari di mana suaminya berada. Namun nihil, Kakashi tidak ada di dalam jangkauan penglihatannya.

"Jangan harap suamimu itu bisa menolongmu. Dia itu pengecut," kata Sasuke sarkastik. Hinata ingin sekali menampar Sasuke ketika ia mengatakan suaminya pengecut. Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata sangat menyayangi Kakashi. Meskipun hanya sebatas adik kepada kakak.

"Ja-jaga ucapanmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke menyeriangi semakin lebar. Ia merasa tertarik sekali untuk mempermainkan gadis di hadapannya ini. Ditariknya siku Hinata, sehingga gadis yang membelakanginya sedari tadi berbalik menjadi menghadapnya.

"Temui aku di lobby penginapan malam ini. Aku ingin berbicara lebih panjang denganmu." Bisik Sasuke, menutup pembicaraan mereka. Setelahnya, ia pun melesat pergi, tepat sedetik setelah mengatakan itu.

.

.

.

**End of Flasback**

Ya, itulah yang Hinata gelisah-kan sedari tadi. Ia takut untuk menemui Sasuke langsung. Dengan adanya Kakashi atau Sakura saja ia masih takut.

Pikiran Hinata tiba-tiba buyar. Ia merasa kalau Kakashi berjalan jauh lebih cepat dari yang tadi. Ia menjadi kesusahan untuk berjalan karena tangannya digenggam oleh Kakashi dan ia tidak bisa menyamai kecepatan langkah Kakashi.

"Ka-Kakashi-kun, ja-jangan terlalu cepat," pinta Hinata. Ia terus berusaha untuk menyamai Kakashi, namun masih tidak bisa.

"Tidak, maaf." Ucap Kakashi dingin. Sejenak, Hinata merasa ada yang salah dengan Kakashi.

"Ka-kau ke-kenapa, Ka-Kakashi-kun?"

"DIAM!"

Hinata terkejut. Kakashi membentaknya. Hal yang paling jarang Kakashi lakukan padanya. Hinata hampir saja menangis. Namun ia berusaha untuk menahannya.

Tanpa diketahui Hinata, hati Kakashi yang paling dalam membatin. 'Ma-maaf, Hinata. Roh ini menguasaiku lagi. Sh-shit'

.

.

.

Bulan berganti Matahari, menandakan pagi telah datang. Di sebuah kamar di dalam sebuah penginapan, terdapatlah seorang gadis yang tengah berteriak histeris.

"KYAAA!"

Teriakan itu begitu nyaring. Orang-orang yang tak sengaja melewati kamar itu pun bisa mendengarnya. Apalagi yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

Kakashi, contohnya. Ia terbangun akibat teriakan nyaring dari sang istri. Dengan mata setengah terbuka, ia bertanya pada Hinata. "Kenapa berteriak, Hinata?"

Hinata menatap takut suaminya itu. Banyak hal-hal negatif yang terlintas di pikirannya saat ini.

Ia merasa kalau kemarin malam ia masih memakai baju saat tidur. Namun sekarang? Ia bahkan tidak memakai sehelai baju apapun. Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan kemarin malam?

"A-apa yang ki-kita lakukan se-semalam?" Tanya Hinata sambil menaikkan selimut yang dipakainya.

"Hm? Apa? Aku tidak ingat," jawab Kakashi. Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. Benarkah Kakashi tidak ingat?

"Ka-katakan. A-apa kau su-sudah melakukan i-itu padaku?" Tanya Hinata lagi. Kakashi kembali memasang wajah bingung.

"Itu? Aku tidak mengerti. Kamu bicara apa sebenarnya?" Kakashi balik bertanya. Kini, ia merangkak mendekati Hinata. Saat ia merangkak, ia baru tau kalau Kakashi bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan jeans abu-abu.

"Ja-jangan mendekat," ucap Hinata memohon. Kakashi menaikkan alisnya, "Kenapa?"

"A-ano..."

"Hm?"

"Jangan!"

"Kenapa sih?"

"Ti-tidak..."

"Huh?"

Setelah berdebat selama beberapa saat, Kakashi akhirnya bisa mendekati Hinata dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia merengkuh pundak Hinata pelan. Saat dirasakannya punggung Hinata yang polos, ia mengernyit heran.

"Kau tidak pakai baju?" Tanyanya.

Blush!

Wajah Hinata memerah. Bisa-bisanya Kakashi menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"U-un..." Gumam Hinata lirih.

"Apa tidak kedinginan?"

"..."

"Hn?"

"..."

"..."

"BUKANNYA KAU YANG MEMBUKA BAJUKU!"

Tau siapa yang menjerit? Yap, Hinata jawabannya. Kakashi terkesiap. Ia melepas rengkuhan pada bahu Hinata dan menutup telinganya. Tak disangka, teriakan Hinata akan sedahsyat itu.

"Cukup, Hinata..." Kata Kakashi pelan. Perlahan-lahan, ia membuka kembali telinganya. Ditatapnya Hinata dengan tatapan sayu. Hinata tampak terengah-engah setelah berteriak tadi.

"Ma-maaf," ucap Hinata setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya kembali. Kakashi mendekatinya lagi, dan kali ini, memeluknya.

"Tak apa."

.

.

.

"Sai, aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Apa? Mengirimkanmu wanita cantik?"

"Jangan sok tau. Aku butuh seorang mata-mata."

"Tumben sekali. Hm, baiklah. Besok dia akan datang ke tempatmu."

"Hn."

.

.

.

TBC

Oollaaa! Hyahyahya. Akhirnya di-update juga yah, fic ini. Hoho, puas gak sama Chapter ini? KakaHina-nya masih kurang banyak kah? O.o

Hm, gomen ya, aku telat banget update-nya. #bungkuk

Oh ya, buat **soft purple**. Yang Hinata bakal liat di Chapter 4 itu (kalau Kakashi gak panggil dia), Sasuke dan Sakura. Ngerti gak? O.O

Ok, boleh minta reviewnya, minna? Review anda sangatlah berharga di hatiku #lebe.

Hehe, arigatou buat yang udah baca ya! Arigatou juga buat udah yang review Chapter 4, trus yang mau review Chapter ini... Arigatou! :D


	6. Chapter 6: Fight?

Hello... I'm back to continue this fic *halah*

Hehe, aku minta maaf ya, lama update-nya. Soalnya pekerjaan di sekolah menumpuk sih #gapenting.

Ehem, semoga suka :D

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Typo(s), AU, apa lagi ya? #plak, many more!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6: Fight****?**

**Kakashi's POV**

Kau tau, pagi ini indah. Aku ingin sekali pergi ke luar penginapan untuk menikmatinya. Namun sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa. Istriku, Hinata, tiba-tiba saja demam. Padahal kemarin ia masih sehat. Tidak mungkin 'kan, kalau aku pergi meninggalkannya?

Kini, ia sedang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Matanya terpejam, tidur. Aku merasa iba melihatnya. Ia tampak tak tenang dalam tidurnya. Ia juga terlihat begitu lemah dan tidak berdaya. Hah, cepatlah sembuh, Hinata. Sungguh, aku tak tega melihatmu begitu.

"Ngh..."

Suara erangan kecil itu mengalihkan pandanganku dari jendela ke arah di mana tempat tidur berada. Di sana, terpampang jelas Hinata yang sedang berusaha membuka matanya. Bersamaan dengan itu, kulihat, sapu tangan bewarna kuning cerah yang tadi kutempelkan di keningnya merosot menutupi matanya. Aku tersenyum tipis, lalu beranjak ke tempatnya.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanyaku sambil tetap mempertahankan senyumku. Kedua tanganku kugunakan untuk membetulkan posisi sapu tangan bewarna kuning cerah itu.

"Ka-Kakashi... kun," panggilnya lirih. Aku menatapnya lembut, dan kemudian menyahuti panggilannya, "Masih sakit, hm?"

Hinata menggerakkan badannya. Hanya sedikit, dikarenakan ia tidak sanggup untuk bergerak lebih banyak lagi. Melihat itu saja, aku sudah dapat memastikan kalau ia masih sakit. Oleh karena itu, aku pun menyuruhnya untuk istirahat lagi.

"Engg, a-aku tidak mau tidur lagi, hh...," tolaknya setengah terengah. Tangan mungilnya bergerak untuk mencengkeram kepala bagian kanannya. Tampaknya ia sakit kepala, eh?

"Sakit?" Tanyaku memastikan. Hinata mengangguk pelan. Langsung saja, aku mengambil satu bungkus obat pereda sakit kepala yang terletak di atas night stand. Tidak butuh lama bagiku untuk mengubah bentuk pil obat itu menjadi bubuk. Setelah jadi, aku menbantunya untuk duduk bersandar pada penyangga tempat tidur.

"Ini." Aku menyodorkan sesendok bubuk obat yang sudah kucampuri dengan air padanya. Ia melahapnya pelan, lalu meminum air yang kusediakan setelah ia meminum obat itu.

"A-arigatou, Kakashi-kun," katanya lirih sambil tersenyum singkat. Aku balas tersenyum padanya. Lalu menyuruhnya istirahat kembali.

"Tidurlah. Kau harus banyak istirahat."

.

.

Gadis itu kembali tertidur. Kali ini, pembawaannya lebih tenang. Nafasnya pun lebih teratur. Semoga itu merupakan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan sehat kembali. Aku tak ingin acara bulan madu kami terganggu dengan penyakit menyebalkan itu.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di sandaran kursi yang sedang kududuki. Menghela nafas singkat, lalu menghadapkan kepalaku ke arah Hinata. Seulas senyum kusunggingkan. Sementara itu, aku menggerakkan tanganku untuk mengusap rambutnya pelan. Baru saja aku ingin mengecup keningnya, suara _**ringtone**_ _**handphone**_ terdengar. Bukan, itu bukan _**ringtone handphone**_-ku. Sepertinya... Milik Hinata?

Aku pun men-_**check**_ handphone bewarna lavender yang tergeletak di atas night stand itu. Di layarnya, terpampang jelas nama seseorang.

Sasuke... Uchiha.

Menyebalkan. Untuk apa pria brengsek itu menelepon Hinata, huh? Benar-benar cari mati.

'Ctek'

Kutekan tombol bewarna merah di keyboard handphone tersebut. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk mengangkat panggilan dari Uchiha yang satu itu. Setelahnya, aku meletakkan handphone itu ke tempat semula.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seperti yang kuduga, handphone itu berbunyi lagi. Kembali aku mengambil handphone tersebut. Kali ini, aku mengangkatnya. Sebenarnya, aku penasaran. Untuk apa ia menelepon Hinata? Mungkin, aku akan segera mendapatkan jawaban.

Tombol hijau kutekan. Lalu kudekatkan handphone itu ke telingaku. Tak butuh waktu lama, sampai aku mendengar suara seorang pria dari sebrang sana. Suara Uchiha Sasuke... Sigh.

"Hinata... Kau! Kenapa tidak menemuiku semalam, huh?"

Tidak menemuiku semalam? Mereka berjanji akan bertemu? Heh, Uchiha sialan. Mencoba merebut Hinata dariku, eh? Tidak akan semudah itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Uchiha?"

Terdiam. Ya, pria bermarga Uchiha kebanggaannya itu terdiam setelah aku mengeluarkan suaraku. Aku tidak tau apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Tapi sepertinya, ia terkejut dan... speechless.

"Kakashi..."

Suaranya bergetar, terdengar sekali ia sedang geram. Tapi, siapa peduli? Dengan cepat, aku membalas 'sapaan'-nya padaku.

"Apa, hn?" Aku menyeriangi. Entah kenapa, aku ingin sekali adu mulut dengannya, lalu ujungnya, kami akan berkelahi. Dan saat kami berkelahi itu, aku ingin menghajarnya sampai puas. Atau mungkin... sampai mati.

"Di mana Hinata? Kenapa kau yang mengangkat?" tanyanya sarkastik. Aku tersenyum sinis, "Untuk apa kau tau?"

"Kau menyebalkan, Kakashi."

"Terimakasih."

"Kutemui kau di bukit belakang penginapan. Sekarang. Jangan sampai tidak datang, Hatake."

"Aku belum pikun, Uchiha. Aku akan datang."

.

.

**Hinata's POV**

Aku menggerak-gerakkan tubuhku. Aku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan posisi tidurku. Ditambah lagi, kondisiku yang sekarang ini sangat lemah. Aku semakin tidak nyaman.

Aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa sakit seperti ini. Tadi pagi, saat aku akan pergi mandi, tiba-tiba saja kepalaku pusing. Aku rasa aku pingsan setelah itu. S'bab aku tidak mengingat apapun lagi.

Kemungkinan terbesar aku sakit adalah masuk angin. Ingat, aku menemukan diriku telanjang saat aku terbangun. Aku masih heran kenapa bisa seperti itu. Apa Kakashi-kun yang melakukannya? Tapi, ia seperti tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

Saat aku menemukan posisi yang nyaman untuk tidurku, aku mendengar suara Kakashi-kun. Ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang lewat... handphone-ku? Kenapa bisa? Siapa yang menelepon?

Aku menajamkan pendengaranku. Samar-samar, aku dapat mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh orang di sebrang telepon. Suara siapa itu, aku juga dapat mengenalinya. Itu suara... Sasuke.

"Kutemui kau di bukit belakang penginapan. Jangan sampai tidak datang."

"Aku belum pikun, Uchiha. Aku akan datang."

Erngh? Apa yang kudengar itu benar? Mereka akan bertemu? Apa yang mau mereka lakukan? Berkelahi? Ah! Untuk apa kau bertanya pada dirimu sendiri, Hinata? Bodoh.

Kudengar suara pintu dibuka. Tak lama kemudian, suara pintu ditutup. Itu Kakashi-kun yang melakukannya. Huh, ia tidak pamit padaku. Biasanya, ia selalu bilang padaku kalau ia akan pergi ke luar. Baik itu saat aku sedang sadar, maupun tidak sadar. Hh, Kami-sama, kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak?

.

.

**Normal POV**

Dua orang pria tengah berdiri sambil memandang satu sama lainnya dengan tatapan membunuh di halaman belakang sebuah penginapan. Satu orang di antara mereka berambut perak, dan seorang lagi berambut biru kehitaman. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi Hatake dan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kau datang juga, eh? Kukira kau takkan berani," seru Sasuke sinis. Kakashi memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. Lalu menyeriangi tipis, "Kau 'kan tidak pintar berkira," sindirnya.

"Cih!"

"Terlalu gampang terpancing emosi. Itulah kau, Sasuke. Baru segitu saja, kau sudah emosi, eh?" Kakashi memanasi suasana. Sasuke mengepal tangannya yang berada di dalam saku celananya kuat-kuat. Ya, ia emosi.

"Tutup saja mulutmu," ujar pria Uchiha itu dingin. Ia memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sedangkan Kakashi, ia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

BUGH!

Satu pukulan melayang di pipi milik salah satu dari mereka. Tangan Kakashi sedang mendarat mulus di pipi Sasuke. Ya, pipi milik Sasuke lah yang terkena pukulan tersebut.

Awalnya, bukan Kakashi yang memulai. Tetapi Sasuke. Lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu hendak melayangkan satu pukulan ke pipi pria di hadapannya. Namun ia kalah gesit. Kakashi berhasil membalik keadaan dengan menahan tangan Sasuke yang hendak memukulnya dan mendorong tangan miliknya untuk meninju Sasuke. Alhasil, beginilah. Sasuke terpental beberapa meter ke belakang. Kau hebat, Kakashi.

"Brengsek kau," umpatnya kesal sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Ia menatap Kakashi tajam sambil berusaha bangkit berdiri. Setelahnya, ia membuka kemeja biru yang ia pakai. Menyisakan kaos oblong berwarna putih di tubuhnya.

Kakashi menyeriangi. Pertempuran yang ia harapkan sudah di depan mata. Sesuai dengan keinginannya saat ia berbicara dengan Sasuke di telepon tadi pagi, ia ingin menghajar pria itu sepuasnya. Dan kalau bisa, sampai mati.

Sasuke melesat cepat. Tangannya sudah siap untuk mendaratkan sebuah pukulan di wajah Kakashi. Rupanya keberuntungan berpihak padanya kali ini. Ia berhasil memberikan bekas tumbukan di pipi pria berambut perak tersebut. Namun efeknya tak terlalu besar bagi Kakashi. Lelaki itu bisa dengan cepat membalas pukulan Sasuke tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Kaki Kakashi refleks bergerak ketika Sasuke menyerangnya. Sasuke yang tak kalah gesit langsung membungkukkan badannya sehingga tendangan Kakashi tak berhasil mengenainya. Namun satu kesialan lagi bagi Sasuke, tangan Kakashi berhasil menumbuk perutnya dengan keras. Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, pria itu terpental ke belakang.

"Ugh!"

Kakashi berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Tatapan matanya kini kosong. Tak seperti tadi. Jika tadi matanya menyiratkan tidak suka, maka sekarang matanya tidak menyiratkan apapun. Hanya sorotan kosong seperti sang pemilik mata sudah mati.

Mungkin bukan 'seperti', tetapi 'memang'. Ya, sang pemilik mata hitam itu sudah mati. Jiwa dan akal sehatnya sedang mati saat ini. Ia kembali dikuasai roh itu. Roh kegelapan yang sudah sejak lama ada di tubuhnya. Roh yang akan menguasai dirinya jika ia merasa kesal.

Kakashi sudah semakin dekat pada Sasuke. Aura yang tidak enak langsung menyelimuti Sasuke. Entah kenapa, pria itu merasa sedikit takut dengan orang yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya itu. Aura yang dihasilkan orang itu terlalu mengerikan menurutnya.

"Sasuke... Apa kau tau? Aku sangat ingin membunuhmu." Kakashi membuka suara. Sasuke sedikit bergidik. Suara Kakashi yang datar dan dingin itu membuatnya merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang janggal terjadi pada lelaki itu.

Greb.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kubunuh sekarang?" Kakashi mencengkram kerah Sasuke erat. Seketika itu juga Sasuke sadar. Kenapa ia diam saja sedari tadi? Bodoh! Sekarang, ia terperangkap. Tak ada cara lain selain melawannya, Sasuke.

"Cobalah kalau kau bisa," sahutnya sambil menepis tangan Kakashi kasar. Cepat-cepat pemuda Uchiha itu menjaga jarak dari Kakashi. Tidak jauh-jauh, hanya dua meter.

"Tentu saja aku bisa."

Kakashi menyeriangi semakin lebar. Tanpa diketahui oleh Sasuke, ia mengambil sesuatu dari balik saku celananya. Sesuatu yang tajam.

Pisau.

Tampaknya ia serius. Ya, ia memang serius..

.

.

.

**TBC (?)**

Wah, gomen ne... Pendek banget. Ya 'kan? Trus, pasti para reader kagak ngerti pas mereka berantem. Aku gak jago mendeskripsikannya T-T

Hmmm. Yang ini aku gak balas review. Lagi males sih. #plak

Hehe, tapi terimakasih banyak bagi yang udah baca. Yang udah kasih review di Chapter sebelumnya juga terimakasih ya! Yang udah alert dan fave fic ini... Kyaaaa! Gak nyangka kalau ada yang suka sama fic ini! *terbang* #plak. Terimakasih juga!

Yosh! Sekali lagi, berterimakasih! Aku cinta kalian! Semoga kalian mau memberi pendapat ke Chapter yang satu ini. Kalau tidak mau, tidak ada unsur paksaan kok ._.

Tapi, sebaiknya ada ya. Huhu :( #loh

Oke, akhir kata: Review, please? *melas*


End file.
